warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderClan/Roleplay
'Archives: '1, 2 ---- Flamepaw scooted off into the apprentice's den.---- Streampaw continued to listen to the conversation of Rainstorm and Dusksong, until they stopped. Then, the apprentice became bored and wondered off.---- Dusksong, finished speaking with Rainstorm, let the warrior rest before settling down in her nest. The herbs had been put away and organized, and now, she needed her own rest. Her stomach was starting to feel weird again, however. 15:38, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar padded away when the ceremony was over. She sat down to think some more. All she had done while hunting was think. She cast a glance at the medicine den, then looked at her paws. She knew she still loved Rainstorm, but could she really get over what he had done to her? 16:41, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm watched as Dusksong left, laying awkwardly in his nest. He couldn't really rest, as much as the Medicine Cat demanded that he do so. He had far too much on his mind, to the point where it was cluttered and hard to think in general. 16:44, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit lie boredly in the middle of camp, doing a good job at tripping everyone who walked by, he kept sticking his tail under the paws of other cats, hoping that them falling would amuse him, but he didn't even crack a smile like he usually did. Was something wrong with him, he wondered. 16:52, October 9, 2016 (UTC) After a bit of sleep, Dusksong cracked open an eye to briefly glance over at Rainstorm. "...Having trouble sleeping?" She asked him quietly, clearly exhuasted herself. The warrior nodded in response. "...I need more exercise, Dusksong. I'm a warrior, I'm not meant to be kept up in a den." 16:55, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Whitepaw tripped over Morningkit. She got up and planted a paw on his chest. He just gazed blankly at her, not looking pleased nor scared or anything. "What are you doing, lying in the middle of everyones path? your going to get in trouble," Morningkit still looked blank. "No, I won't." 17:05, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Dusksong hesitated with this, understanding where the tom was coming from, and knew just what he wanted: freedom. She knew how much he despised being locked-up for days, especially after being raised as a kittypet. She eyed him sharply. "...Alright Rainstorm, fine, you win. You're free, just take it easy out there for a few days." 19:29, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Whitepaw hissed, annoyed ,then stomped away, muttering angerily. Morningkit lie back again. He thought that maybe it was because he didn't have a mother, or a father. Sure he had Swiftstar but... it wasn't the same. 20:36, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm, finally out of the cursed Medicine Cat den, immediately approached Morningkit upon seeing the tomkit's fairly sour mood. Standing over the kit, he glimpsed down at him in concern. "Everything alright, Morningkit? Anyone giving you trouble? Do I have to sit on them?" 20:41, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit shook his head. "No. I'm okay. I don't know what your talking about," he replied, although his tone and face said otherwise. 20:54, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "Mhmm," Rainstorm replied, sitting down next to the kit with a soft thud. "...was that apprentice giving you a hard time? She's probably going through one of those...'stages'." 21:00, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "She didn't do anything, just yowled at me for tripping cats," Morningkit mewed, streching out farther to take up as much room as he could. "I'm just sad." 21:49, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The warrior eyed the kit, knowing that he was quicky tiring of the adult's company. "Uh-huh...alright then, I'll leave you to it." 22:00, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "Wait!" Morningkit sprang up and yowled. "Can you stay?" 23:33, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The snowshoe tom paused, glancing back at the kit in actual surprise. "Oh...sure, sure I can." He responded softly, turning and walking back towards the kit. "...so long as you don't sick your mother on me." 23:38, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit flinched at the word mother, and sat down next to Rainstorm and closed his eyes. Ever since the warrior had saved him from th adder he felt like he... kind of liked having him around. 00:05, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm continued to sit there, awkward, unsure of what the tomkit wanted to talk about, so he winged it. "...Excited to become an apprentice? Any idea of a warrior name for yourself?" Morgan stormed towards the border, eyes narrowed into slits. Tiger whimpered to himself, the dark kit following his angry mother. She frightened him when she was like this. 00:10, October 11, 2016 (UTC) "What is wrong with you? Of course I am. And I don't know... maybe... something cool... like... Morningsomething..." Morningkit replied, flicking his tail. He did need to think of a warrior name! And he'd be an apprentice soon. He wondered who his mentor would be. Larch followed his mate in rage, with River tagging along close to Tiger. She thought it was so annoying and scary when her parents acted like this. 00:16, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm twitched his whiskers in amusement at Morningkit's response, his blue eyes resting on the young tom. "'Morningsomething'? I don't think that'll slide, Morningkit...what's something you like?" Tiger glanced over at his sister, eyes alight with worry. 00:40, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit stared at Rainstorm looking very serious. "Killing. And fire." ---- Larch stopped, the scent becoming stronger. "Which way should we go?" River asked, stopping beside her father. 01:16, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay